Fflat Doctor Who Debut Series
by Liam3015
Summary: PK and Julie find themselves hanging out together but it seems that their meeting each other was accidental. How does PK help Julie put things right? The answer lies just about 5 clicks away.
1. Julie Gray

Fflat Doctor Who Debut Series Chapter 1 3 August 2016. Julie Gray.

Previously:

"It's your big day, chick, you don't want to be late," said PK's mother excitedly. "Let me fix your hair," said his mother. "Your tie's not straight," said his mother.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she exclaimed.

Intro: watch?v=yhdw3plkDf4

PK and the wedding crasher sat together in a wasteland.

"Why did I follow you?" asked PK.

"I don't know! You're not marrying me!" exclaimed the girl.

"What's your name?" asked PK.

"Julie Gray and yours?" she asked.

PK ignored her.

"That's not fair. I told you mine," said Julie.

"I don't like people knowing my name," said PK.

"Nor do I, you know mine," said Julie.

PK sighed. He turned round and looked her directly in the eye. "The Doctor," he said.

Julie tutted. "That's not a name," she said.

"Clearly, it is," said the Doctor.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Julie.

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Julie.

"You must be," said the Doctor.

"You're called the Doctor," said Julie.

"Yes, I am," said the Doctor.

"Alright then," said Julie.

"So, why did you crash my wedding?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, that really was your wedding!" exclaimed Julie.

"No, no, it wasn't, I am not sitting here with you, I am getting married as we speak," said the Doctor, sarcastically.

"Yes, OK, thank you, Doctor," said Julie. "But, seriously, at the time, I crashed the wrong wedding."

"Seriously?!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Yes," said Julie.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, OK, I see what you're doing, thank you, you can stop now, any time you like," said Julie sarcastically. "Why have you already chosen a title?" asked Julie.

"I am in the Gallifreyan wastelands with a stranger, my fiancé and her family hate me now, it will take a lot to go back home, there is talk of something called the Hybrid, sounds pretty scary. I am here now with you, you are NOT my lover, we know nothing about each other, today is the day the Doctor leaves home, today is the day the Doctor rises, today is the day i become a renegade," said the Doctor. "So, who's wedding were you meant to crash?" he asked.

"Koschei's," said Julie.

"Koschei's?!" exclaimed the Doctor. "he's getting married today too?"

"Oh, yes," said Julie.

"And why do you want to crash his wedding?" asked the Doctor.

"He is marrying the wrong woman," said Julie.

"Are you calling Koschei stupid?" asked the Doctor.

"No, the woman he thinks he's marrying looks like me but it is not me. A Time Lady called the Book shot herself last night to trigger her first regeneration and then she controlled the process to become me," said Julie.

"Oh," said the Doctor, "that turned serious really quickly.

"Yep," said Julie.

"Do you have a title?" asked the Doctor.

"No," said Julie. "Should I have one?" she asked.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "You are going to crash another wedding, you are a renegade now and, seeing as I am helping you, I bub you "The Nurse"," he said.

"Yeah, OK, I like that," said the Nurse.

The Doctor and the Nurse stood up.

"Right," said the Doctor, "we have a wedding to crash."

NEXT TIME:

"Well," said the Doctor to the Nurse, "which was is the right way?" he asked. "Show me it," said the Doctor. "Show me which end you followed," said the Doctor.

The Nurse's first regeneration was near.

The Doctor

William Hartnell

The Nurse

Ciara Bravo

The Book

Ciara Bravo

Koschei

William Hughes

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2016.


	2. Right Way

Fflat Doctor Who Debut Series Chapter 2 4 August 2016. Right Way.

"Well," said the Doctor to the Nurse, "which way is the right way?" he asked.

"Well," said the Nurse to the Doctor, "if I crashed your wedding by accident instead of Koschei's that means I can't read a compass," said the Nurse.

"Show me it," said the Doctor.

The Nurse took out her compass and showed the Doctor.

"Show me which end you followed," said the Doctor.

The Nurse pointed at one end.

"You can read a compass," said the Doctor.

"I obviously can't," said the Nurse.

"You can," smiled the Doctor, "the arrow's missing off the end, how would you know which way's the right way?" he asked.

"Oh," said the Nurse. She went pink.

intro: watch?v=yhdw3plkDf4

"On the other hand," said the Doctor, "you had a 50% chance and you got it wrong."

"The story of my life," said the Nurse.

"You're not so bad," said the Doctor.

"No?" asked the Nurse.

"You make a great companion," said the Doctor.

The Nurse smiled.

"When you started following your compass, Julie, where were you?" asked the Doctor.

"Arcadia," said the Nurse.

"Right," said the Doctor.

"You're thinking that it's a long way this way," said the Nurse, "and that it's a long way out of Arcadia to anywhere else, especially east, which is where we're heading."

"Yes, I am," said the Doctor.

"Oh, well, that's it then," said the Nurse, "we give up."

"No, we don't, never give in, never give up," said the Doctor. "It is a long way but we'll get there and if we need to, we can use regenerations but we will get there. These wastelands are dangerous but we won't give up until our last regenerations are used up."

The Nurse smiled. "When do we start?" she asked.

"Now," said the Doctor. "we have to be quick," he said. He took her hand and, together, they began running, following the compass, towards Arcadia.

A little while later, a group of bandits had seen them approaching and, in the scorching heat, they decided to cause these two people trouble just because they could, so, they mounted their horses, whistled to their allies and rode down the mountains to block the way ahead.

The Doctor and the Nurse saw them and slowed to a walk until they got up to them. They were still sweating bucket fulls.

"Sorry, everyone, we really are in a hurry," said the Doctor and he took three steps forward.

The bandits didn't move. "You're not going anywhere," said their leader.

"We're going to Arcadia," said the Doctor.

"Password," said the bandit leader.

"What?" asked the Nurse. "Arcadia doesn't have a password, I left it earlier."

The bandit leader suddenly recognised the Nurse. "You again," he said.

"Yes, me again. I'm guessing earrings won't get me out of this one," said the Nurse.

"No," said the bandit leader. "Regeneration energy will though."

"I'm not giving you any extra regenerations, greedy," said the Nurse.

"I didn't ask you to," said the bandit leader. "We want to see a password of sacrificed regeneration energy," said the bandit leader.

"You want me to regenerate?" asked the Nurse.

"If you like," said the bandit leader.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling.

The bandit leader smiled. His backup was on the way.

The Nurse's first regeneration was near.

NEXT TIME:

The bandit leader was wrong. This was a dry desert wasteland, sink holes weren't an odd occurrence, the loud rumbling was the beginning of a sink hole.

"What's happening?" asked the Doctor, who had never seen the inside of a TARDIS before.

Now they had to work out the next bit of their journey.

The Doctor

William Hartnell

The Nurse

Ciara Bravo

The bandit leader

Paddy Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2016.


	3. The Guardian

Fflat Doctor Who Debut Series Chapter 3 5 August 2016. The Guardian.

The bandit leader was wrong. The loud rumbling wasn't the sound of a lot of approaching bandits on horses. This was a dry desert wasteland, sink holes weren't an odd occurrence, the loud rumbling was the beginning of a sink hole.

intro: watch?v=yhdw3plkDf4

Suddenly, a TARDIS materialised around them.

"What's happening?" asked the Doctor, who had never seen the inside of a TARDIS before.

"Sounds like a TARDIS," said the Nurse, who, also, had never seen the inside of a TARDIS before.

As soon as the TARDIS had materialised around them, it dematerialised again with them inside it. There was a mysterious-looking man at the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons quicker than the naked eye could see.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"The Guardian," said the Guardian, not looking up.

"Why are you flying the TARDIS by yourself?" asked the Nurse. "We are taught in school that a TARDIS should be flown by at least seven Time Lords. Are you a renegade?" asked the Nurse.

"No," said the Guardian, "I am not a renegade, this is my employment," he said.

"Flying around kidnapping young renegades? Strange job," said the Doctor.

"You're renegades then?" asked the Guardian. "Do you have TARDISes?" he asked.

"No, we only became renegades today," said the Nurse.

"I see," said the Guardian.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"OK," said the Guardian, looking up for the first time. He had a beard, looked old and had bright blue eyes. "Follow me," he said and left the TARDIS.

The Doctor and the Nurse followed him out.

There was a massive sink hole just in front of the TARDIS.

The Guardian turned round. "That's the direction you were heading," said the Guardian, pointing the opposite way to the sink hole.

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

"They fell in there," said the Guardian, "and I saved you from it," he said, pointing at the sink hole which was glowing orange. "They are all regeneration now, some might have been killed in the fall but most are regenerating. Soon, they will be healed and will begin to climb out so we had best leave."

"Thank you for saving us!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"No, not at all, that's what I am paid to do, to guard travellers who get caught up in the scorching wastelands. Safe journey, will you be passing this way again?" asked the Guardian.

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"I'll keep an eye out for you, safe journey," smiled the Guardian.

The Doctor and the Nurse smiled, and, holding hands, they ran off in the direction they had been heading.

Around an hour later, the Doctor's jacket and tie had been cast off and his sleeves had been rolled up, his shirt un-tucked. He was worn out, of course he was, but he wasn't a kid anymore. At 20 years old, he had had an incident occur which made him a renegade. His old way of doing things had been left down.

The Nurse had removed the cloths around her neck and shoulders. She wasn't worn out though. She was used to all this running. Anyway, she thought she could see the Arcadia Skyline.

The Doctor and the Nurse ran on for an hour more and the Nurse's hopes were confirmed.

"I can see Arcadia!" exclaimed the Nurse.

When he focused, he could see it. "So can I!" exclaimed the Doctor.

With a renewed sense of energy, the Doctor ran on towards Arcadia.

Three hours later, the Doctor and the Nurse had run into Arcadia. They had made it at last. Now they had to work out the next bit of their journey.

NEXT TIME:

The Doctor and the Nurse walked through the streets of Arcadia. They walked, looking for some water and something to nibble on but they had no money with which to buy it.

"There are homeless people in Arcadia," she said.

She put her boot down and went.

The Doctor

William Hartnell

The Nurse

Ciara Bravo

The Guardian

Brad Pitt

The bandit leader

Paddy Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2016.


	4. Hitchhiking

Fflat Doctor Who Debut Series Chapter 4 6 August 2016. Hitchhikers.

The Doctor and the Nurse walked through the streets of Arcadia/ They looked very lost. They walked, looking for some water and something to nibble on but had no money with which to buy it.

intro: watch?v=yhdw3plkDf4

The Nurse had an idea. "There are homeless people in Arcadia," he said.

"Yes, there are," said the Doctor, clearly confused, then he saw her viewpoint. "Oh, there are!" he exclaimed. "Good idea."

"Yes, if there's any food to be had, they'll know where to get it," said the Nurse. She knew Arcadia like the back of her hand. She led the Doctor down an alleyway which was absolutely packed with homeless Time Lords and Ladies. Some were lying down and trying to sleep. Some were sitting with cups in their hands, begging for food and money, some were busying themselves, keeping younger Time Lords and Ladies alive. The less fortunate were regenerating, yet again, from starvation and exhaustion. There was an old Time Lady about a quarter of the way down the road. Her memory had slipped on how to regenerate younger when she regenerated for the tweflth time and she had regenerated into a much older body. She knew where all the free food and rides were. The Nurse approached her. "Hello again, it's me," she said.

The woman faced her. "Password," she said.

"Blueberry," said the Nurse.

The woman nodded. "Good to see you again," she said. "How may I help you this time?"

"My companion and I have travelled a long way to be here," said the Nurse. "We are hungry and thirsty and, after that, we would like to find a free lift to a small town 100 miles east of here," said the Nurse.

"Who is your companion?" asked the lady.

"The Doctor," said the Nurse.

"A renegade. You are most welcome, renegade," said the lady. "I will do all I can to help you both. Julie will accompany me to get food and the Doctor will accompany me to get water, then I will help you get where you want to be," said the lady.

"I'm a renegade now too," said the Nurse.

"Oh, so you're not Julie anymore. Who are you now then?" asked the lady.

"The Nurse," said the Nurse.

"Very good. Now then, I know a small bakery around the corner. The back door is always open, We can get in there. Doctor, this is my grandson," said the lady, pointing to a young boy. "He is your patient until the Nurse and I return."

"Okey dokey," said the Doctor.

The Nurse winked as her and the lady left.

The Doctor bent down to the lady's grand-son. "What's your name, young fellow?" he asked.

"Brave," said the boy.

"That's your name?" asked the Doctor.

"Nanny says I'm brave," said the boy.

"Your nanny's not wrong," smiled the Doctor. He ruffled the boy's hair.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the boy.

"Me?" asked the Doctor. "I'm just passing through, broke, no money. What are you doing out here?"

"Nanny says it's best for me," said the boy.

"Nanny's probably right, you should listen to nanny, do you love nanny?" asked the Doctor.

The boy nodded.

The lady and the Nurse returned with rolls. She handed one to her grandson, one to the Doctor.

All ate hungrily.

When they finished, the lady looked at the Doctor. "With me," she said.

The Doctor and the lady left.

"So, Doctor, which House are you originally from?" asked the lady.

"The House of Lungburrow," said the Doctor.

The lady led them around a fountain. "Oh, they're quite high up, aren't they? What made you a renegade?"

"Julie crashed my wedding," said the Doctor.

"Oh, did she?" laughed the lady. "Where are you running off to now?" she asked.

"Wrong wedding," said the Doctor.

The lady and the Doctor reached a shed. "I have loads of barrels of water in here," said the lady.

The Doctor walked in. "Wow," he said.

"Sshh," hissed the lady. "We'll be heard. Take one barrel," she said.

"No cups?" asked the Doctor.

"No, this is homelessness on the streets of Arcadia. We have to use our hands," said the lady.

The Doctor picked a barrel and turned it on it's side and rolled it out of the shed, followed by the lady.

"We take turns," said the lady.

"No," said the Doctor, rolling it around the fountain. "You are old. I am young," he said.

"True," said the lady.

The Doctor rolled the barrel down the alleyway. When he reached Brave and the Nurse he stopped and, with the Nurse's help, turned it to a standing position.

The Nurse took a blade from her bra and hacked away at the top of the barrel until it came loose.

"Everyone shares down this alley," said the lady and she walked off.

"The Doctor, the Nurse and Brave scooped water into their hands, along with other homeless people and drank.

The Doctor and the Nurse finally stopped.

Suddenly, a loud car horn sounded.

The Doctor looked out to the car which tooted.

The lady hung out the window of the car. "Come on, you two!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor and the Nurse rushed over to the car and got in.

"Where is it you're going?" asked the lady.

"Dead straight ahead from here," said the Nurse. "To the next nearest town."

"Right you are," said the lady. She put her boot down and went.

NEXT TIME:

After two and a half hours of driving, the lady, the Doctor and the Nurse arrived in Fangoch, a town in the middle of the Gallifreyan wastelands.

"Where are you off to, dears?" asked the lady. "Oh, yes, silly me," said the lady.

"xx."

The Doctor

William Hartnell

The Nurse

Ciara Bravo

The lady

Maggie Smith

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2016.


	5. Book Keeping

Fflat Doctor Who Debute Series Finalé Chapter 5 7 August 2016. Book Keeping.

After two and a half hours of driving, the lady, the Doctor and the Nurse arrived in Fangoch, a town in the middle of the Gallifreyan wastelands. There wasn't much there, few houses, few shops, 12 churches, one with the Church of the Papal Mainframe, one Catholic, one Anglican, one Protestant, one Scientology, one Satanist, one Jainism, one Christian Scientist, one Happy Scientist, one Jediism and two disused and, finally, a registry office.

intro: watch?v=yhdw3plkDf4

"Where are you off to, dears?" asked the lady.

"The Church of the Papal Mainframe," said the Nurse.

"Oh, yes, silly me," said the lady. She pulled up outside the church. "Doesn't look like they're there," said the lady.

"Oh, yes, silly me," said the Nurse, "the wedding is over," she said.

"Koschei and the Book are already married. We've failed," said the Doctor.

"No, Doctor, never give in, never give up. We can still crash this wedding," said the Nurse. "The reception is at Koschei's house."

"Oh, good idea," smiled the Doctor.

The lady pulled away. "Which one is that? OK, silly question, the one which everyone's outside. You'll have to get out here, dears, I can't get any further down the road," she said.

"Thank you," said the Doctor."When I see you again, I'll repay you," he said.

"No, no," said the lady, "I am happy to help out." Once they were out, she reversed back down the road and then was gone.

The Doctor and the Nurse pushed through the party and got strange looks. When they reached the gate, there were Koschei and the Book in the front garden, music blaring and dancing.

The Doctor pushed through the party and into the house, found the plug to the radio and unplugged it. He got a lot of boos and hisses.

Koschei was very confused. Two identical women were standing in front of him.

"I'm here to encourage a divorce, Kos, that isn't me, that is a Time Lady called the Book who shot herself last night and regenerated herself into the double of me to ruin my big day," said the Nurse.

There was silence all round.

The Book looked from the Nurse to Koschei and then laughed and clapped. "Very funny, good one, plug the music back in."

Nothing happened.

"Do you really believe her?" asked the Book.

"Kos, really, I have never told you a lie and I never will, I love you," said the Nurse.

"She would lie if she was trying to ruin us," said the Book.

"So would she," said the Nurse.

"Stop!" exclaimed Koschei. "Which one's which? Which one is Julie?" he asked.

"I am," said both. "No, I am. I am!"

The Doctor, meanwhile, was looking through Koschei's bin. If he knew Koschei at all, newspapers that he had read would be in the bin. Nope. None there. Now he knew something was up. Something caught his eye. Smoke, not loads, was rising from a metal bin in the back garden. He went out to it. There was burnt newspaper in there, still smoking. The front page had only half-burnt. It was enough. He grabbed it up.

In the front garden, the fight continued.

"Kos, I promise, it's me," said the Nurse.

"She's lying, it's me," said the Book.

"It's hard to know who's keeping their promise," said Koschei.

The Doctor emerged from the house with the newspaper. "If you are Julie, how do you explain this and why is it half-burnt?" asked the Doctor. "Koschei never burns newspaper unless he has run out of fire-lighter and he certainly doesn't do it in the garden."

"I...it's fake," said the Book.

Koschei stepped away from her and went over to the Nurse. "No, it isn't fake. The Fangoch Times never fake."

"Fine. Yes. I did shoot meself, I am the Book and I conned you," said the Book.

The Doctor

William Hartnell

The Nurse/The Book

Ciara Bravo

Koschei

William Hughes

The lady

Maggie Smith

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

"Hello. I am the Doctor. I know what you're thinking. That ending was a bit abrupt so here I am to round things off. After I made my rather heroic discovery and we realised the Book was the Book, Koschei called the Police and the Police arrested her, she was sentenced to regeneration followed by 50 years in prison for identity fraud with no chance of appeal. Koschei divorced the Book the next morning, planned his wedding and married Julie. As for Julie, no, she is not my companion anymore, she has been Mrs. Koschei for two weeks now. She doesn't need me, she has a new companion. The lady returned to Arcadia where she continues to find nourishment and help for poor Time Lords, Ladies and Tots. The Guardian agreed to drop me back to my town but I had a change of heart. My mother and father and Cathy's mother and father forgave me on return, it took Cathy longer but she did eventually. As for me, I am having a house built a little way out of the town. While it's being built, Cathy and I are staying at my mother and father's house. Cathy and I finally got married. As for right now, Cathy is pregnant and this little explanation comes on a postcard from mine and Cathy's honeymoon in H.I.I. The weather is scorching, gorgeous here. Hope to share a story again with you soon.

Cathy, Doctor and Bump.

xx."

Fflat 2016.


End file.
